Triple What?
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: Grimmjow's biggest rival is back in Japan, and he's engaged to Orihime? And what is this about them having children? But wait... one of them has blue hair! Looks like Grimmjow missed a lot in five years : GRIMMJOWORIHIME
1. Chapter 1

**Triple What?**

Orihime slowly pulled her hair back away from her face, looking at herself in the mirror before letting out a sigh. No matter what she did, she still felt like she looked too plain to go out in public. She hadn't been to Japan in years and the stress of returning had been bothering her for days. Ichigo had assured her that everything would work out, but she found his comfort hard to believe considering he could just glare at someone to get what he wanted.

She didn't want to go back, but if Ichigo was going back that meant she had to also.

A small knock came on the door.

"Come in," she mumbled, deciding to just put her pin in like she normally did. She looked up into the mirror, seeing the face of her orange haired friend staring back at her. "Why do you have to go back?" she pouted, knowing full well it wasn't something he could help.

"We have to go back sometime, you know," he pushed open the bathroom door, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't look so sad, it'll all be ok. We've got a good story, remember? There's nothing questionable about it."

She thought it would have been nice if he could have given her some kind of reassuring smile, but he didn't. He gave her a slight pat on the top of her head like she was a child, pulling away before heading back out of the bathroom.

"We gotta hurry up!" he shouted back at her right before she heard the sound of the front door shutting.

For some reason, she couldn't get the knot out of the bottom of her stomach.

-x

Starrk's least favorite thing in the world to do was to put forth effort in order to be entertained. Unfortunately enough, like most days, he found himself having to click through the T.V. stations in order to find some kind of amusement from the boring fillers between one gig, interview, or live appearance.

"Stop," Ulquiorra ordered, snatching the remote away from Starrk before he continued idly switching the channels. Starrk's eyes widened in amusement as a rather large rival of theirs appeared on the screen. The said man was giving a speech in Tokyo, apologizing for his absence and explaining why he had to take such a long break from the entertainment industry in Japan.

"Exciting," Ulquiorra stated without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Grimmjow come look at this!" Stark shouted, his eyes not turning away from the screen.

"What the fuck is it?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Just come out here!"

A large cracking sound could be heard as a door slammed open, puncturing the wall as it pushed against it.

They really needed to get doorstoppers.

"T.V." Ulquiorra stated, not giving notice to the rash-headed man that had just entered. He'd become immune to the absolute childishness Grimmjow always had.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the scene. "What the fuck, he's back?" Grimmjow questioned, refraining himself from breaking the T.V. just at the sight of the little shit. "Why the hell did you have to wake me up for that?"

"Keep watching. He's about to announce his fiancé," Starrk muttered.

Szayel, who'd previously been ignoring the whole ordeal and calmly eating a half eaten sandwich he'd found in the fridge, turned his attention towards the T.V. "Fiancé?"

"Apparently she went to our high school."

"What bitch is crazy enough to marry him?" Grimmjow chuckled, trying not to show any interest in the news report. "How could someone manage to deal with someone who acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time? Fuckin' pri…"

His words were cut off as a familiar auburn haired girl stepped onto the screen, her face visibly red with embarrassment.

The room went silent.

"_Kurosaki, is it true that you and Miss Inoue were previously married?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What was the reason for the divorce?"_

"_That's personal," he stated, his eyes narrowing towards the reporter, "but it was completely my fault and we have now resolved our issues. I'm just happy she was willing to take me back."_

The whole room cringed in disgust as the man flashed a girl a smile, causing the whole crowd to applause and cheer for the couple. Grimmjow sneered, standing up from the couch and getting ready to leave 'til he heard the next question.

"_Kurosaki, is it true that you and Miss Inoue have children?"_

"_Yes, triplets." He reached over, grabbing Inoue by the hand and pulling her closer to him. _

"_How old are they?" another reported asked._

"_Four years."_

"_So, they were born soon after your arrival in America?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When will we be able to see the children?"_

"_Actually," he started, a small half-smile climbing up his face, "I would like to introduce them right now."_

"Like we need three more Kurosaki brats in this world," Grimmjow said, a hint of annoyance dousing his voice. "One fucking Kurosaki was enough."

Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Stark looked at Grimmjow like he was an idiot.

He pretty much was.

"_This is Daichi…" A little boy with orange hair and grey eyes walked out, a wide smile crossing from ear to ear. He stood next to his mother, clinging to the bottom of her khaki skirt._

"Well, you see Grimmjow," Szayel started, giving a sly smile towards the blue-haired man.

"_This is Sumi…" A little girl with equally orange hair pulled up in pig-tails came out next to her brother; her icy blue eyes a complete contrast to her pale skin and bright hair. She looked scared more than anything as she huddled behind her sibling._

"…Orihime wasn't with Ichigo five years ago…" Starrk continued, enjoying the entertainment he was receiving.

"…_and this is Tsubasa." _

Grimmjow could almost feel his jaw drop as a little boy followed out, taking his place next to his other two siblings. The little boy had blue hair.

Blue. Fucking. Hair.

"…she was fucking you," Ulquiorra finished, completely satisfied with the look of astonishment on Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow literally broke the T.V.

-x

**I've really wanted to write this for quite a while but never actually got around to it. Sorry for any grammatical errors! I kind of rushed this and haven't had a chance to read over it to see if it actually makes sense XD. Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple What?**

Everything had gone better than either of them had expected considering they 'had' a blue-haired child while neither of them had blue hair, but no one questioned anything Kurosaki-kun said. They all just smiled and shook her hand and congratulated her on the engagement. She did exactly as Kurosaki-kun had told her to, smiled politely and thanked them profusely, especially when they complimented her on how they had such beautiful children.

She was really thankful he had agreed to help her out.

"Are you sure it'll be all right?" she asked, worry clearly shown on her face as she followed the man into the elevator. "I mean what if..."

"He isn't going to say anything. He isn't stupid," he reassured her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "He knows better than to cause a scene. It'd put his reputation at risk."

"What if he didn't see the announcement?"

"Then he'll show up to the engagement party."

Her attention was momentarily diverted as one of her children pulled lightly at the hem of her skirt.

"Momma where we goin'?" the little girl asked, her big blue eyes staring up at her mother.

_His blue eyes..._

"We're gonna stay in a penthouse until we move into our new house," Orihime answered, her gaze averting quickly as she found anything else in the elevator to look at.

She watched as Kurosaki-kun swiped the card through the slot, opening the elevator doors to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms she'd ever seen in her entire life. Her three children immediately squealed, running into the penthouse and bouncing up and down on the couches.

"Japan! Japan! Japan! Japan!" her orange-haired son screamed as he hopped back and forth on the cushions.

"He'll show up at the engagement party out of respect for an adversary. He can't turn down an offer to my engagement party without good reason and I know he doesn't have one."

"Kurosaki-kun I..."

"You need to start referring to me as Ichigo. We're getting married."

The cool look in his amber eyes always sent chills down her spine. He was always so calm and collected about everything. Couldn't he at least be slightly bothered by this? Even if it was only a teensy weensy bit, couldn't he act the least bit unnerved ?

"It'll be fine... Orihime..."

He reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly with his firm grip, the warmth of his body relaxing her for a little while.

He didn't smile but she could see he wasn't upset with her by the look in his eyes.

"Um.. uh... Ichigo..." she started, trying not to mumble his name in hopes of getting better at saying it, "...why are you doing all this for...?"

"You know why," he interrupted, "we both lost our..."

"Momma, momma! I wanna eat ramen at Auntie Rukia's! You said we could go go go go go go!" Daichi's voice became louder and louder every time he bounced up and down on the cushion.

She turned her head just in time to notice Tsubasa clamping his teeth around Sumi's arm, resulting in a loud shriek that echoed through out the building.

"Tsubasa!"

The blue-haired boy looked up at her innocently, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't now why he was getting yelled at.

Ichigo was crazy for marrying her.

**-x**

Three children. He had three _fucking_ children. Not just one little youngster roaming around the planet with half of his genetic code, but _three_ four year old little brats.

"What the hell!" He punched a fist into his wall, pounding another hole next to the one he had just created less than twenty seconds ago.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. He'd long ago pushed all his memories with Orihime to the back of his mind. She wasn't anything important; she was just another girl from high school who'd ended up following his band when they first started out; she was just another groupie.

She was just another girl who he'd slept with.

"Grimmjow, you're paying to fix that room with your own money," Ulquiorra stated loudly through the door as if it was a common thing for him to punch holes into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"And don't injure your hand. We have to go to their engagement party tonight, remember?"

No, he hadn't remembered, probably because he hadn't had the intention of going to begin with. It'd look bad if he didn't go though, the lead singer of the Espadas and known rival of Kurosaki Ichigo _had_ to make an appearance at his beloved archenemies engagement party.

He'd see _her_ and _their_ children. Her and Ichigo's children.

Yeah fucking right.

How come nobody questioned why one of them had **blue** hair that was most definitely natural? How come no one questioned that the little girl had vibrant blue eyes that neither she nor their _supposed_ father possessed?!

He knew exactly why, because no one questioned Kurosaki Ichigo, ever.

Bastard.

**-x**

"She won't get off me!" Tsubasa announced as he tried to shake the black-haired girl that clung to his arm. She glared at him with red-brown eyes, tugging him away from the group of 'parents' as he tried to hold his ground without hurting the girl.

"He's only acting flustered, all boys are like that," Rukia comforted the obviously worried mother. "Don't worry. He's probably secretly enjoying it."

"Rukia, he's four years old! How could he pos...OW!"

Orihime giggled as Renji grabbed a hold of his shin in pain.

"I saw your announcement," Rukia smiled, changing the subject. "You think he saw it?"

Anyone who was friends with Orihime during high school knew who _he _was. She'd pretty much confessed to him, on accident of course, in front of the entire student body without realizing it.

"I'm not sure if I wanted him to... I don't think I can talk to him..."

"He deserves a good kick in the balls..."

"DO NOT KICK ANY GUY IN THE BALLS!" Renji shouted, earning the stares of the three adults around him and all the children.

"Agreed, there's probably a gentler approach," Ichigo inputted. "Plus, that would cause a scene."

"Maybe he doesn't care..." Orihime began, her eyes drifting over to Rukia and Renji's older son, Joon, playing with Daichi and Sumi. The seven year old was telling them some make-shift story involving a princess and a star but Orihime couldn't hear the details.

"If he doesn't care then it doesn't matter," Rukia muttered, "I guess you'll find out tonight."

**-x**

**I didn't put this in the story, but Renji/Rukia's daughters name is Nami :) both children have black hair and red-brown eyes... because I'm not very creative with looks -____-**

**I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry if everything seems kind of disorderly right now... hopefully this is making sense to more people than just me! PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
